Not Everyone Gets a Lullaby
by callie0612
Summary: The tributes of the 74th annual Hunger games. Not encountered much by Katniss, but each other? Each tribute's death scene.
1. See

**Marvel**

The little girl, Rue, is in that trap. My trap. I can _see_ her.

I'd meant it for someone older. I don't want to have to kill a twelve-year-old. If I win, no one will care, they'll all be mourning her.

I grip the spear that's barely being held by my sweaty hands.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Rue screams, desperation in her voice. Well guess what, buddy? No one wants to die. But I don't say that out loud.

Katniss bursts through the bushes.

I throw my spear. And it lands in Rue's stomach.

Katniss shrieks and looks up at me and her gray eyes fill with anger.

She loads her bow. And shoots it.

It hits me in the neck. I crumple.

And the last thing I see before I die is Katniss, clutching Rue's hand..


	2. Nest

**Glimmer**

I feel a tap on my shoulder and groggily turn over, wanting to escape back into sleep. But no such luck. The hand shakes my shoulder and Clove's face comes into view.

I prop myself up against the tree, the one where Katniss, the girl on fire, the one who outshone me, is treed. Stuck.

Then something tumbles down from the branches.

A nest.

Everyone scrambles to their feet and starts running. I'm still half asleep, but I can tell that this is a serious, full-on tracker-jacker attack.

"To the lake! The_ lake _you idiots!" Cato screams at us.

I stumble around and sharp pains pierce me. Soon every place on my body hurts and I shriek.

I scream for the others to come back and help me, but they don't.

The stings bulge into plums. I see my sister, my damn sister, emerge from the tree where Katniss is and she's whispering, _You could never be good enough. You could never be good enough…_

She slips away, into the tree, leaving me alone.

Alone to be surrounded by the awful, death bringing bees.

And soon enough, I too, slip away.


	3. Animal

**Cato**

Peeta, Lover boy, is good as dead. He's turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Katniss has her bow poised to shoot me. I laugh at her.

If she does shoot, and I go down, so does Peeta. I tell this to Katniss.

But, if I don't keep him alive, I can be guaranteed death.

Peeta reaches up towards my arm, but I don't care. He's too weak now. He traces something on my hand, but I'm not sure what. Wait… he drew… a cross…. an x.

Oh shit.

Katniss already has the arrow flying through the air. It comes in contact with my hand and I scream in pain and drop Peeta from my grip. We tumble backwards.

But Peeta gets caught by someone. Katniss.

No one catches me.

I fall and the mutts start to feast on me. The pain… it just _hurts._ Damn this body armor. And I can tell this is going to be a long night.

I pass out, slowly dying.


	4. Knife

**Clove**

You're going down, Fire Girl.

"I think…" I say, my voice sickly sweet. "I think we'll start with your mouth."

I trace her lips with the knife blade and she stares at me with a frightening intensity, unblinking. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore." I purr. "Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

She spits blood and spit in my face. I fill with rage and say, "All right then. Let's get started."

I start to cut the corner of her lip when someone's plucking me up. Katniss props herself up. I'm screaming in terror by now. The arm flips me around and then I'm tossed onto the ground.

And there's Thresh.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He shouts. Even his voice is massive. His golden brown eyes look eerily furious.

I scuttle backwards, absolutely terrified. "No! No! It wasn't me!" I shriek.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" He booms. His face flushes with anger and he screams at me, "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-" I spot a small rock in his huge hand and start screeching for Cato, for him to come and save me from this enemy- I mean boy.

Cato yells my name but faintly. He's too far away to help now.

Thresh smashes the stone against my skull.

Pain.

I moan and the last thing I hear is Thresh telling Katniss to, "Run now, Fire Girl."

Katniss and I leave at the same time. Her, the Feast. Me, the world.


	5. Headlock

**District 3 Male**

A cannon. A single one. But just for a second, and then a parade of cannons ring out.

And it's then when I'm not so sure that they were cannons. The ground shakes. So do I. What'll happen if someone… if someone tried to get the supplies and died while blowing them up in the process?

A few more explosions sound.

I start to make a beeline for the camp. The alliance follows. And the results are not good when we get to the plain.

The whole pyramid of supplies has exploded. Nothing, just rubble. I swear under my breath. I'm gonna get killed because of this. Then I'll never see Scarlett, my little sister, again. I run my fingers through my hair.

Cato is having a fit. He screams and pulls at his hair and beats the ground and swears.

I pick up a rock and throw it in the rubble. Nothing happens. "We can go, they're activated." I say, my voice trembling. We walk cautiously towards the wreck of the mound of supplies.

Cato kicks a bunch of containers. Marvel, Clove, and I, we poke around for anything not destroyed.

Nothing.

My little defensive system backfired.

Cato starts yelling at me. My pride crumples. I was proud of it, until the stupid bomber. I wonder where the body is. Then his face contorts into insanity and I turn to run.

But too bad for me, because I'm not very fast and now Cato's got me in a headlock.

I mouth the words,_ I love you Scarlett_, before Cato jerks my head back


	6. Betrayal

**District 3 female **

The plate rises. We wait. I tremble. The gong sounds. And I run.

I pick up a backpack. Then there's hands on my shoulders. Someone tackles me. I scream and try to wriggle away. No use. I stare up into the hazel eyes of my district partner, Maddox.

Betrayal must register in my face, because he whispers, "I'm sorry," before he pulls the knife up to my throat.

My dying wish is for him to win. For District 3. For my family. Because I'll love them until I die.

Which, unfortunately, won't be long, because Maddox brings the knife down


	7. Blue

District 4 Male

The countdown begins. I close my eyes.

I pray that I can escape, and go home. Home. I play the word over and over in my head. It gives comfort. Or at least as much comfort as can be given now.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

My eyes flash open and I speed towards the Cornucopia and duck underneath where I see some knives and a gallon of water. The gold metal creates an arc above me.

The Careers didn't want me. Muscular Peeta didn't need me. Even the boy from 3, the boy almost as small as me, didn't feel as if I would be an important person in their alliance.

I grab the knives and the plastic jug and crouch behind a large suitcase, deciding to wait out the fight and dart away when the Careers raid this place.

But then someone lifts up the suitcase and I'm staring into the heartless eyes of Cato.

Cato glances around and he stares at a sword. I gulp and stand up, gripping my supplies. I try to run, but he sweeps his arm out and catches me.

The wind is knocked out of me and Cato sticks the sword through my stomach.

I'm trying desperately to picture the red blood lapping up at my sides as the blue waves, back home. Blue...

Everything fades away


	8. Sting

**District 4 Female**

The tracker jackers. They're here. But why are they targeting us? I scramble to my feet as the nest comes crashing down.

The others, they're not here anymore. Already at the lake, or almost there. But Glimmer and I, we're not so lucky. Glimmer's only a bloated figure, screeching from a mob of bees. She tumbles to the ground and twitches for a while, then falls still.

Then the bees come for me. The stings come one by one and then more often. They _hurt_. They hurt so _much_. I want someone here, to help me out of this mess.

I stumble over to the lake, but they're on me and I fall down. The stings swell and I grow as huge as Glimmer.

I start to hyperventilate and my chest rises and falls rapidly and I feel like nothing could keep me alive and


	9. Temptation

**District 5 Male **

Oh. My. Goodness.

The Cornucopia is so full with supplies and food and water that it's impossible to resist. I decide to go against what my mentor said and go for it.

I shoot off, almost faster than the Careers, and pick up a backpack and a water skin. I made it! Other tributes have fallen, but not me. I'll live, at least past the first day.

I dart away, towards the woods. And I'm just about a meter behind the first tree when a blade enters my back.

I clutch the backpack and water bottle to my chest before I hit the ground. At least when I die, I'll keep something. Or maybe that, too, will be taken away.

A rough hands grab the supplies from under me.

I let out on last moan and then all the pain ends


	10. Poison

**Foxface**

There's practically nothing left.

I'm almost gone. I'm so thin, the gnawing in my stomach growing unbearable. I've had nothing to eat for a while now. Since that stupid Fire Girl blew up the supplies.

I surely could've lived off of that food supply. I did find some things though, left over, that the Careers didn't. A pot, some other metal bowls. But there was nothing to put in them.

So when I saw Peeta picking berries, and putting them by the cheese that they received, I was desperate. I figured that if Peeta thought they were safe, they would be. So I took some cheese off the small ball of it, and let it melt in my mouth.

Then I lifted the dark berries. They looked delicious.

So now, they're an inch away from my mouth. I pop one in. The tartness coats my mouth in a bittersweet explosion.

Then my vision goes funny. I crumple to my knees and eventually the ground. I can't hear. The world spins.

Those berries weren't edible.

Now there really is nothing left


	11. Run

**District 6 Male**

The only thing to do is run.

I leap off my stand as the gong sounds out, and I'm one of the faster tributes since I had the sense to jump at the last second so I would hit the ground and be safe, while having a head start. I found that pretty clever.

I shoot off and glance over to where a boy, I think from 3, is killing his own district partner. I feel like screaming at him but by now I'm at the Cornucopia. I pick up a knife with exchangeable blades, almost hidden in a nook on the outside of the gold metal.

That's when I see the tall guy from District 1, Marvel, approaching. I back up but hear the clang of metal behind my back. He mouths something but I can't hear because someone is screaming, and pulls a spear from a pile of weapons. The crook in the Cornucopia makes escape possible.

There's nowhere to run now.


	12. Look Back

**District 6 Female**

_Bang!_

The gongs rings out in the air and I've already positioned myself so that I can run away, towards the woods section of the arena. I leap down and fall a good two meters away from my pedestal.

My feet tear across the ground, ripping up some grass along the way. I glance behind me while I run straight. The fighting is intense. I spot my district partner. He's about to get speared. I look back, straight ahead.

That's when I hit the tree and slip to the ground.


	13. Determination

**District 7 Male**

I'm so determined to get something from the bloodbath that I forget why its called a bloodbath. I jump down from my pedestal as soon as the gong rings out, but I'm still slower than most of the tributes.

I reach a backpack and shield myself with it from a knife that's thrown by some girl with dark hair. I see a little boy, the one from 4, hiding out in the Cornucopia. I bolt away, since I'm only about 10 meters from the metal sculpture myself.

Then I get jerked back, probably from the backpack. I turn around and it's the girl from 9. Her reddish hair covers her eyes. She sticks something in my side. I can't tell what it is.

Pain, searing pain, immerses everything for a second, then goes blank.

I fall down and look over. It's a sword. My head falls and I curl over.


	14. Cold

**A/N: I'm sorry that not all my chapters have a period on the ending sentence, I'm not sure why that happens. Sorry for that! And in this chapter, I wasn't sure whether to make the girl die immediately, like in the movie, or like in the book, when Peeta finishes her off. So I went with the movie idea because it was getting long.**

**District 8 Female**

I shiver and rip a branch off a tree. The cold air bites my skin, and my hands are numb. I throw the branch on the pile, and using some supplies from the Cornucopia to light the fire.

I let out a shuddery breath as the heat reaches my fingers. I let the warmth cover me, lay down, using my backpack as a pillow, and fall asleep.

I wake up to branches crackling, with footsteps. People laughing. Then they come into view. _No_, I think._ No, please, no, not them_. Please. _Not the Careers._

_ "Oooh_, Cato," says a short girl with hazel eyes. "She's mine."

A blond boy, who's actually pretty attractive, sneers at her. "Fine, but the next one, _I _get to kill."

The short girl flips a knife around in her hand, and panic rises in my stomach. They're surrounding me. I can't escape, I can't fight because a)I have no weapons, and b) I Can't fight anyways.

"Please, no," I say. "Please. I'll be in your alliance. I can find you food and shelter and-"

"Save it," A pretty blond girl says. "You're dead, bitch."

I cry out when the short girl's knife stabs my stomach and then each of my limbs. I lose feeling pretty quickly, though, and they leave.

I'm even colder than I was before now


	15. Give Way

**District 8 Male **

The countdown is slow and I'm dazed by the bright rays of sun. I feel myself wobble a little bit, but straighten up so I don't fall.

_Bang!_

I jump down and run away, away form everything. Towards that untrusting field of wheat, where I figure I can find something to eat. Dust clouds up from my feet. I leap down onto a platform that leads to the field, which I think will be safe since its the only way to get down besides a steep hill of grasses.

But then it starts to cave in, underneath me.

I scream and plead and cry for someone, _anyone_, to help me from this fate. But no one comes. The ground gives way entirely and I plummet down


End file.
